Dance in the Dark
by Tigressa101
Summary: If one were to dance in the dark, would the darkness sit in silence, create the mood, or join the dance?


The room was as shadowed as the night sky but low purple highlights designed into the Nemesis gave them enough light to where everything was still visible. On the large screen, a sweet, calm tune acted around them through the room's speakers, and the two pirouetted harmoniously.

Arcee slid under the large mech in style as the music continued to play in the background. She felt a large servo grab hers and drag her back under until she was instantly lifted off the ground and twirled in the air. Afterwards, she landed in the arms of her partner again.

"Not bad for someone who doesn't pay attention to human-based things like dancing and music," the femme criticized.

She found herself spinning again until her leg was caught on his hip and the other was resting near his abdomen. He was on his knees now with one hand around her waist and the other behind him in the air. It looked like a dance the humans referred to as a tango.

"Oh, it's 'not that bad?' I may not like humans but even I have to admit their music is quite beautiful. Well, some of it really; some, however, are questionable on why they would sing about certain things like that, but hey, who am I to judge a weaker species?"

Megatron gave a toothy grin before hoisting her up until she was doing a fancy hand stand from his shoulders with his helm in between her arms. He slowly got up to allow her to keep her balance and steadily walked towards the main control panel across the bridge like a tightrope acrobat.

It wasn't dancing now but it was something that fit the music that had converted from a mellow tango to a peaceful ballet.

"You know, you're a terrible pretender. I know you don't like most of the human music, except for a-capella, movie scores, and '80's-90's rock 'n' roll. I also know you love to judge them as well as insult them on a daily basis," Arcee scorned while bending her legs over her to where she almost appeared to be doing the acrobatic move of a bridge.

Just then, Megatron jumped up and made her do a few flips in mid-air before landing again in his awaiting arms.

"What can I say? I'm not called the deceiving warmonger for nothing now, am I? Now what I still don't get is why you'd stay with me after everything I've done to Cybertron, and don't you think our love is sort of a deception because you'd have to be critically insane to want to stay with me unless I'm that good at ruses."

Arcee just smiled, "I know it's not a deception because if it was, you would've already taken advantage of me and wouldn't treat me nicely, only as a personal slave. The reason I stayed with you is because, despite your evil persona and ways, you have a side that practically no one knows about, and I know that in time, I could tame your malevolent identity."

"My dear," he purred, "I wish you luck on trying to 'tame' me, for I am, and always will be, a wild monster that can never be fully controlled no matter what you do. As for the trickery, you'd be surprised at what I'm capable of doing if I choose to do it."

"Really? Well don't get too cocky, Lord Megatron, because I too have my unknown qualities," Arcee droned while she drifted out of his arms again in a spiral before leaning her side against his own. She could hear his vents hitching slightly the closer she rested her helm against his mid-thigh.

Suddenly, the music became upbeat and she felt herself lifted up quickly, spun around his frame and flipped back into his awaiting arms before he himself decided to do a rotation as she was thrown into the air. She completed two backflips prior to her pede landing on his left servo which he used as a counter balance to his pose where his left foot rested on the ground while the other was raised in the air held by his other servo to seem like a perfect one eighty split.

At this point in time, it seemed more like aggressive yoga than dancing but both Cybertronians could care less. Arcee was a bit stunned by those maneuvers but she couldn't help but smile at the warlord. He returned the smile before flipping her again and back down to the ground as the music began to fade.

"Well, that's enough exercise for today I think," Megatron purred as he stretched and rotated his shoulders.

Arcee scoffed, "The great warmonger's getting too old for this scrap, huh?"

This had Megatron halt his motions and turn to her abruptly. "Oh, I'd watch your tone, femme. I can most definitely keep up with the best of them, I assure you. I can even show you later on if you think you can handle me. After all, you want to prove you can tame me, right? So, which one of us will submit first?"

Before Arcee could answer, another song began to play with a soothing tone to it. The two-wheeler eyed the song title first before smirking, "Well, we could find out now but I think one more dance wouldn't hurt, would it old mech?"

Megatron gave a feral grin and he held out his servo to the cheeky femme. When she took ahold of it again, the dance began.

* * *

 **AN: I don't really know why I did this. I just came to mind and I said screw it.**


End file.
